


I'm gonna make you wet (a night you won't forget)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Exhibitionism, Fingering, IF ORGOT ZAYN OH MGY FOGD, LMAO, M/M, Spanking, im sorry for so many tags i do nt knwo what happened, lap riding, verbal feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is Harry’s super cute girlfriend who goes out with his friends wearing Harry’s large dress shirt paired with skinnies and rocks it. When he gets home Harry fucks him in the dress shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm gonna make you wet (a night you won't forget)

**Author's Note:**

> this was posted on tumblr but im posting it here now okay i hope u like it.

“You look like a girlfriend, Lou.”

It’s the first thing Niall says after staying quiet the entire drive to the stadium and while they searched for their seats.

Liam glares at Niall in a decidedly pathetic way since he can’t glare at Niall because he’s Niall. “That’s not very nice.”

Niall shrugs and Louis blinks, squirming in his seat. “What do you mean?” he asks, turning to the Irish boy sitting beside him.

Niall’s eyes appraise Louis once over before he opens his newly-braceless mouth.

“Well,” he says slowly, “you’re at a game with your friends without your boyfriend, right?”

Liam’s eyes were trailing the game in front of him but his ears were intent on Niall’s words. Louis mouthed ‘Harry?’ to Niall and he nodded.

“How does that make me a girlfriend?” Louis asked confusedly.

“You’re without your boyfriend and you’re wearing his loose dress shirt to remind you of him.”

Liam’s head whips to Niall. “That’s positively the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Louis gapes, then looks down at his attire. Tight black jeans, tight white shirt, dainty Converse and… Harry’s dress shirt draped around his thimble shoulders.

He takes in a sharp breath as his mind forces him to realize that it is quite a girlfriend attired- outfit. He doesn’t notice Liam gasping in horror as Niall composes a text to Harry until Liam reads it out loud,

“Cute girlfriend you’ve got here, Harry.”

Louis looks up so quickly he thinks he hears his neck snap. “Excuse me?”

“He sent it,” Liam said, skin paling. Niall smirks at the both of them before his iPhone chimes. He opens the message and his eyebrows raise.

“I know. You better not be hitting on him.”

Liam sniffed indignantly and Niall whistled.

“We-“ he started, but Louis clamped a hand over his mouth.

“Shut up,” he hissed, “and watch the game.”

He glared over Niall’s head at Liam. “You too.”

He snorted when they both tittered, but they listened to his orders regardless and focused their attention back to the game. Louis was also quite focused on the game until he felt his own phone vibrate in his pocket.

“So how’s my pretty little girl?” the message read.

Louis furrowed his brows as his thumbs flittered over the touch screen key board.

“He was doing well, until you decided to open your perverted mouth.”

He didn’t get an answer after two minutes, but just when he was about to pocket the phone it buzzed lowly. He opened the message and his breath caught tight in his throat.

“I saw the Instagram photo. You look cute with my shirt on, like a little girlfriend. Niall was speaking the truth.”

“Shut up.”

“Of course I also noticed that you had your arm around not only Ni and Li, but another man. Want to explain, doll?”

“Possessive much, Harold.”

“Do I need to spank you when you get home, princess?”

Louis shut the screen of his phone and leaned his head against his fisted knuckles, a calm smile on his face as he took deep breaths. If he didn’t he probably would’ve flung his phone out of the stadium so far and with so much power that it would’ve conked his stupid and obviously horny boyfriend over the curly head.

He started contemplating this until the slender phone buzzed again.

“Gonna have you lay across my lap on your stomach with your nice arse hanging in the air and ‘m gonna spank you nice and hard until you know that you can only be cozy with guys that’re me.”

Louis tried really hard to not address the fact that he had a generous lump forming in his skinnies.

“C’mon, I don’t think that’s necessary.”

“You won’t be thinking that with my fingers in your mouth as I make you come with just my hand on your arse.”

Louis felt a shiver run down his back and his thighs clenched reflexively. He loved being spanked (though he’d probably never admit it) but Harry hardly spanked him.

He hated himself quite a bit when he realized he was hardly ever spanked because he was always like a good little girl around Harry.

“Okay, okay, just please stop now,” he sent back, because even though he might look like a girlfriend the tent forming in his pants lead to any indication but that.

“Of course princess.”

Louis smiled so hard at Niall and Liam when they asked if he was okay he was pretty sure his bone structure would shatter.

~

“Harry fucking Styles!”

Louis slammed one of the doors to his and Harry’s shared flat, toeing off his Converse before storming down the hallway to the living room.

“That was not funny,” he continued as he walked into the dark room.

“What the fu-“ he began before longs arms wrapped around his waist from behind him.

“Harry.”

“Yes, my little girlfriend?” Harry answered, and Louis could hear the smirk in his voice.

Bastard.

“Listen, I know you’re in a more pervy mood than usual but can we please turn on more lights? One isn’t going to do anything.”

Harry ducks his head down, hair tickling the immense hollow of Louis’ cheek as he kisses behind his slowly turning red ear and whispers, “anything for my princess.”

His arm reaches out and another light turns on, and the room is lit just how Louis likes it to be while he’s fucked to all corners of the world by the gigantic teenager behind him.

“Bend over the sofa’s arm.”

Louis opens his mouth because even though he wants to be spanked senseless he always has to put up a fight. But before he can even let a word out Harry’s pressing his erection between Louis’ bum cheeks and his long fingers are sliding down Louis’ curved sides and tucking into the waistbands of both his skinnies and boxers and his breath is hot against Louis’ neck as he trails wet, open-mouthed kisses down the length of it and Louis’ already lost resolve.

He removes his body from Harry’s lazy grip and slightly bends his knees to kick off his jeans and underwear. He bites his lip as the cool air of the flat hits his half-hard cock, then resumes his stripping by gripping the hem of his shirt and yanking it off along with Harry’s dress shirt, which earns him a tsk tsk. He turns around, confused, to see Harry with only his jeans on, holding the dress shirt.

“Princess is going to wear her boyfriends shirt, isn’t she?” Harry says, walking over to Louis and holding it out. Louis surprises himself by immediately opening his arms wide and letting Harry slip the thin, large material back onto his naked shoulders.

“Fuck,” Harry groans. “You look so hot.”

Louis doesn’t really know how but he doesn’t care either because he’s facing the couch and, without Harry ordering it, folding himself over the arm. He hears Harry make another lust-driven noise and he arches his back deep so his arse is sticking high in the air.

(He also acknowledges the fact that his arse is at perfect level with Harry’s crotch, and he mentally pats himself on the back.)

He feels the floor subtly reverberate as Harry walks right up behind him and drapes his body over Louis’, pulling the smaller boys head to the side and capturing his lips in a dirty, sloppy, open-mouthed kiss.

Harry’s tongue is slipping over Louis’ teeth and licking at the roof of his mouth. They both open their lips a bit more, causing a couple of thin strings of saliva to trickle down both their chins and tangle together as it drips down their necks.

Harry pulls back, and Louis drops his head, panting hard as they both catch their breath.

“L-Lou,” Harry mumbles, a bit breathlessly, “your mouth tastes sweet.”

Louis’ eyes widen and he hides his smile into the crook of his elbow as he pushes his bum out more. He knows what he’s going to say will earn a spank, so.

“Mmm, yeah. The boys got me a smoothie.”

Harry stiffens so noticeably Louis wants to fall to the ground and cry over how the younger boy probably can’t hold in any emotions.

“Said my cheeks looked nice while I drank from the straw. “

Louis almost screamed as his body lurched forward with the force of Harry’s hand connecting with his arse. His fingers scrabbled uselessly at the taut material of the couch and before he could collect himself and fix his awkward position Harry’s hand was flying back, hitting his exposed bum harshly and Louis yelped, knees already beginning to slightly knock together.

“What,” Harry murmured as he bent over Louis again, taking one of his hands and twining it through the smaller boy’s fingers, “was that?”

Louis’ face scrunched up as Harry hit his behind again. It’s been a long time so it doesn’t feel very fun at the moment.

“Tha-ahn-“ Louis bit out as Harry began to hit his arse repeatedly, “it was the trut-th-“

Harry paused, leaning his head to Louis’ neck and licking up to his ear.

“That had a hidden meaning, didn’t it, doll.”

Louis tilted his head a bit more so Harry could suck purple splotches onto his collar bones easier before replying “yes, of course.”

They both stilled, the only sound in the room was their breathing, and Louis spoke up again.

“An obedient girlfriend tells the truth, doesn’t she.”

Harry peels himself away from Louis and stands right behind him, gripping his waist as his thumbs reach to Louis’ slowly reddening arse cheeks and spreads them apart. He then slowly rubs his clothed erection between them.

“Looks like,” he grits out as Louis gasps and pushes back against him, “this little girl isn’t as obedient as she thinks, huh? Talking back like a little bitch?”

If Louis had any sense left he’d probably reprimand Harry for speaking like that but he knows that Harry doesn’t mean it, he’s probably just as overcome with the sense to fuck as Louis.

“Really?” Louis wheezes out as Harry spreads him further apart, “I thought I was a darling scarlet?”

Harry stops grinding against Louis and leans back to his ear.

“You’re gonna be scarlet red while I fuck you like the bitch you are.”

Louis’ hips lurch forward on their own accord and his breathing is ragged as he starts to grind against the side of the couch, his cock hard and red and leaking against his tummy. He hears Harry make a slight sound of disapproval and his large hands are on Louis’ waist, stilling him.

“Want to get off, don’t you, princess?”

Louis tries to reach for his cock but Harry grabs his hand before he could move it even an inch. Louis looks at him with a slackened jaw and grits out “stop please I-“

Harry smacks Louis’ arse again and this time he sets up a rhythmic pace- slapping the taut skin hard and reveling in the way it bounces, grabbing an arse cheek in one hand and thumbing it till Louis’ begging him to do more.

When Harry moves back behind Louis he immediately starts to rut against the couch. He yelps as Harry spanks him once more and leaves his hand on the burning cheek.

His hips stop moving and his head falls into the crook of his elbow as Harry’s hand roams over his arse and his index finger slides over Louis’ dry hole.

“Harry-“ Louis begs weakly, pushing back against the finger. “More.”

He’s on the verge of tears, his cock red and painful against his belly, and Harry’s teasing isn’t working well with his state. Harry can hear the indication of Louis’ watery eyes in his creaky voice, so he works the tip of his finger inside Louis and whispers quietly.

“Don’t cry, little lamb.”

Louis’ body shudders hard as he comes with a harsh sob, his hole clenching uselessly around Harry’s finger as he feels his cum splatter all over his upper torso and the side of the couch. His knees give out right after and his arms slip of the sofa’s arm as he falls backwards like a toy doll only to be caught by the bigger person behind him.

Harry’s eyes flicker over Louis as he lifts him up bridal-style and heads for the staircase, drinking in Louis’ state.

His eyes are closed and his eyelids seem purple and fragile, just like every other part of his little body. His left hand is pawing at Harry’s chest, and in all honesty, Harry has to admit that he looks like a little girl in the moment.

Louis hears the bedroom door slam shut and he’s placed onto the bed. As he opens his eyes he sees the blurry outline of Harry’s topless body bent over the bedside table, hands rummaging through it to find the lube.

Louis closes his eyes again and brings his middle finger to his mouth, licking over it until it has little rivets of saliva trickling down the sides. He keeps his eyes closed as he thrusts the finger inside himself, cock twitching as the digit slides against the velvety heat.

His head lolls to the side, lips parting lewdly as he continues to slowly finger himself when the bed dips and Harry’s shifting his thighs wider apart.

“Keep going.”

It’s not what Louis expected, really. He’d expected for his hand to be pulled away and a punishment of a little mark on the crook of his neck but when he opened his eyes to see Harry sitting beside his calf, eyes dark and trained on the way Louis’ small pink hole swallowed his finger hungrily.

“It’s tight, isn’t it Louis? Just like a girls cunt.”

Louis tucks a second dry finger into himself, back arching and he keens, other hand that was previously fisting the sheet ripping off of the bed and reaching out for Harry. Harry leans into his touch, eyes trailing from Louis’ flushed face down to his neck, swallowing dryly as he reached his torso, cock lying thick and hard again against his tummy, nipples erect and the thin dress shirt clinging to his chest with sweat and cum.

“What do you want, sweetheart?” Harry asks, leaning down and nipping Louis’ neck. His hand goes down and grabs Louis’ working wrist, slowly gripping it harsher and pushing Louis’ fingers inside more. Louis’ jaw slacks and his panting is noticeable in Harry’s ear.

He lets go of Louis’ wrist and continues to drag his wet lips down Louis’ neck to his chest, hand coming up and thumbing over Louis’ nipple, and Louis’ head thrashes to the side as Harry’s kisses get sloppier and Louis’ body is burning under the rough touches he’s leaving and suddenly Harry’s diving up and kissing him hard and with fervour and Louis uses the strength he’s managed to sap up to kiss back just as desperately and this goes on until Harry starts grinding his hard cock against Louis’ thigh and pulls back with a wild face.

“Fuck, are you ready?” he grunts out, spreading Louis’ legs wider and it kind of hurts but Louis let’s go of that and puts up with the slightly numbing pain as Harry drops his head down to Louis’ lower abdomen and licks his full rim around his fingers.

“Fuck-“ Louis hisses, driving his fingers deeper inside himself as Harry repeats it, tongue wet and flat as he drags it up Louis’ hand to his knuckles, higher until he reaches his wrist and bites the noticeable bone protruding his skin.

Louis pushes his fingers in a couple more times until he’s got himself begging himself for more and he thinks that’s wrong so he pulls them out and wipes them on the sheets beside his trembling hip. Harry is still biting and licking around his body, lapping inside of his belly button, teeth scraping the slight dip of Louis’ torso to hip, mouth puckering barely over the head of Louis’ cock. Louis wrinkles his nose and pushes his hips up to get Harry to take more, but Harry pulls back with a Cheshire smile and Louis mentally kicks himself.

“Fuck me please.” Louis smiles.

Harry smiles back. “Beg.”

Louis’ leg lifts off the bed to whap Harry right in the skull so he can fall of the bed and to is death but Harry’s hand raises at the exact time and he grips Louis’ ankle tight, his grin growing a couple inches.

Louis hoods his eyes. “Are you kidding.”

“I’m afraid not, princess,” Harry sighs. His free hand slides to Louis’ waist and grips the base of his twitching cock, making him cry out as Harry squeezes in a calm way. “This little girl’s been an annoying prat so she’s going to have to ask nicely for cock.”

Louis tries to laugh but wheezes instead as Harry grips both his ankle and dick tighter, and he grinds his arse into the mattress mindlessly as he stares helplessly at Harry.

Harry shrugs, and Louis notes that he looks surprisingly calm for someone who’s ten-inch is lying painfully hard against their torso but Louis uses this to his advantage.

“Harry,” he mumbles, “please fuck me, I really want it.”

Harry lets go of both points of his body and Louis sighs in relief until he’s arching his back so hard he might snap in half because Harry just shoved a dry finger inside him.

“Ugh-“ he grits, his mind racing with ‘do I pull it out or fuck down?’ and he doesn’t know so his body just gleefully goes with the second option and he’s pushing down onto the long finger, lips parted and bright blue eyes watching Harry closely as the younger boy looms above him, dipping his head down and kissing his neck.

“D’you want me to fuck your twat?” Harry mumbles into the damp skin, nose nuzzling into the sweaty dress shirt and Louis’ cock twitches against Harry’s wrist quite noticeably.

“Wha…”

“I know you want it,” Harry husks out as he pushes in a second finger. Louis keens so high Harry flinches away from him for a second.

“You want me to spread you out and fuck your tight little cunt, don’t you.”

Louis moans as his mindedness slips away, nodding quickly.

“Look at,” Harry says, scissoring his fingers slowly and deeply so that there’s a dirty, soaked noise as lube trickles out of Louis’ stretched hole, “how fucking wet you are.”

Louis heaves his upper body up onto his forearms as he rocks his lower abdomen down onto Harry’s fingers, lips bloody red because he tore so much of it off, hair dark brown and splat to his face in sweat, little mewls falling from his prettily parted mouth as Harry’s fingers rub the tight walls.

“’es, H-rry, yes, God yes,” he mumbles and Harry’s pulling the fingers out because he’s aching to replace them now.

He spreads Louis legs as wide as they can go (‘verge of a ripping point, darling Harry’) and settles between them as he rubs his lube-doused palms together and covers his throbbing dick in the liquid. His eyebrows are furrowed deep and his lips are thick and a scary red like Louis’ his green eyes are bright with a nerved happiness and his voice is deep as he flips Louis onto his back and spreads his arse cheeks apart, slipping his cock into his exposed hole.

Louis muffles a choked scream into the pillow as Harry sinks all the way in, thick voice mumbling “how’re you still so tight?” and “look at you, the way you take my cock like a good little girl” and Louis is blushing really hard as Harry puts one hand on the middle of his back and the other grips his curved waist as he starts to fuck deep and hard into Louis right from the beginning.

His pace is fast and harsh as his hips move back and snap in relentlessly and Louis’ already overcome and he doesn’t understand how but he’s pushing back against Harry quickly in a way he’s sure makes him look like an overeager, slutty girl and he doesn’t care because it feel s enthralling, the way Harry’s gripping his body mind-numbingly tight at both points as he pounds mercilessly into Louis and Louis’ toes curl as he grips the sheets tighter.

It’s with one more deep fuck inside the smaller boy that Harry wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him up so Louis is seated on his lap. Harry doesn’t give him any time to adjust to the new position, though, before he’s gripping Louis and pulling him slightly up to fuck up into him and Louis’ head rolls onto Harry’s shoulder as his body falls slack and he lets the bigger boy take over and the dress shirt slumps down to expose his shoulders and Louis thinks he feels Harry’s cock thicken inside of him when the boy watches it happen because he grunts in a subtley approving way and he starts to move faster.

His hand slips around Louis and grabs his neglected cock, lying hot on his tummy and he begins to pump it in a way not relevant to the way he’s erratically thrusting upwards and Louis’ lazily grinding downwards but it’s better than nothing because Louis was pretty sure he was going to collapse if his dick was ignored for any longer.

Harry’s breathing starts to get irregular in Louis’ ear and Louis can hardly move anymore with Harry’s sloppy pace being thrown at him and Harry’s thumb rubs over the head of his twitching, full cock as he whispers in a gravelly voice, “c’mon princess, come for me, just like a pretty girl, you’re my good little girl Louis so-“

And Louis’ bucking up into Harry’s tight fist, a filthy cry ripped from deep in his throat as he comes all over his shaky thighs and his tummy and Harry’s fist and he’s clenching mindlessly around Harry and Harry’s whole body tenses as he tries to contain his orgasm.

Louis falls boneless to the bed as soon as Harry pulls out of him but he isn’t left alone for longer because Harry flipping him onto his back and hitching his legs over his shoulder and thrusting back inside him.

Louis’ body wracks a shudder as Harry nearly folds him in half the first time he pushes in, gripping the back of Louis’ knees as leverage to fuck into him nice and deep. He’s panting hard, so hard and his lightly-dusted tan skin is sheened in sweat and he’s merciless this time over, each pound inside Louis rucking the smaller boy higher up the bed and Louis’ mouth is hanging open but nothing is coming out because he feels so physically full it’s clenching his throat and his cock is half hard again.

He arches as Harry hits his prostate and Harry’s probably mindless now, just groaning “you’re so fucking wet” and Louis’ arm goes down to fist at his cock again as little whimpers of more please harry more drop out and Harry hits his prostate again and he sobs but Harry surges forward and captures Louis’ mouth, tasting all the little moans and Louis’ hand starts moving faster on his length as he clenches around Harry so unbearably the younger boy is coming fast and hot into him, groaning out his name and he keeps fucking Louis through his orgasm until Louis follows suit and splatters hardly anything over his chest with a shout.

Harry pulls out and he drops right beside Louis and for a while they both can’t actually move so they lie there for a couple of minutes until Harry gets antsy and tugs the sweat-drenched dress shirt off of Louis, wiping up the come that ended up on weird places of the smaller boy and cleaning his hand as best he can on it. He then discards it to the floor and spreads his arms out for Louis, who crawls into them and lays his head on Harry’s rising chest.

It’s quiet for a bit until Louis speaks up.

“Harry. Um. Er, would you. Uh, would you have preferred if I was a gi-“

“No.”

“Oh.”

The sigh of relief Louis makes is embarrassingly loud, and Harry pulls him in closer.

“You should know that, Lou.”

Louis blushes. “’m sorry.”

Harry kisses the crown of his head. “Really, I don’t know if I even prefer boys now. I seem to only like you enough to kiss you and hold you and fuck you.”

Louis huffs. “Very assuring, babe.”

Harry doesn’t reply but Louis can feel him grin in his hair.

It’s all the assurance he ever really needs.

~end


End file.
